


Ocean Vibes

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke do more than just visit the beach in Kauai.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ocean Vibes

Vanessa and Brooke were lying under an umbrella at the beach, getting ready to soak up some sun and catch waves. Vanessa slathered on tanning oil while Brooke rubbed on 100 SPF sun block. The Kauai beach was quiet, save for a few people swimming in the ocean; but the beach was completely empty.

"You know that one hunnid shit don't do nothin right?" Brook looked at Vanessa with a blank stare.

"Yes it does. Duh." Vanessa rolled her eyes and they got up off the chaise lounges and walked into the sun, clad in skimpy bikinis and sunglasses. Vanessa strutted her stuff, putting on a show as Brooke followed her, much more modestly even though her bathing suit said otherwise. They dipped their toes into the calm ocean, waves gently lapping at their feet. Brooke sat down and so did Vanessa and the warm sand on their legs was comforting. Brooke wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist and Vanessa rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"This is really nice, I'm so happy we went on vacation." Brooke rubbed Vanessa's back up and down and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah it's cool." Vanessa didn't show much appreciation, but inside, she was ecstatic to be there. They sat there for a few more minutes before the Hawaiian sun became too intense. They stood up and walked into the water, and the sea was the perfect temperature. Vanessa and Brooke swam deeper in until just their toes were touching the sand. They stared at each other through their sunglasses before Brooke spoke.

"You look gorgeous." She keened down at Vanessa and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I always look gorgeous." She started laughing and so did Brooke. Brooke could never get bored of or used to Vanessa's sassy comebacks and remarks. Vanessa threw her arms over Brooke's shoulder and stepped closer to her.

"You the one who looks gorgeous." Her voice was soft and Brooke's breath hitched when Vanessa slid her hand down and rested her hand in between Brooke's legs. Thank god they were in the ocean; she would be terribly embarrassed if Vanessa could feel that she was already getting wet.

"It's pretty hot, do you wanna go back under the umbrella?" Vanessa shrugged under the water.

"I guess." They swam back to shore and went back to their spot, drying themselves off with fluffy towels. Brooke lied down and Vanessa followed suit, and they took off their sunglasses. Brooke turned her head to look at Vanessa, who was on her phone taking selfies. She laughed, that girl was comically obsessed with herself.

"What bitch?" Brooke held back another laugh.

"You're too cute, taking selfies all the time." Vanessa rolled her eyes and resumed taking sultry selfies. Brooke huffed out a small sigh, feelings slightly hurt that her girlfriend was ignoring her. Brooke looked over yet again and saw Vanessa with her hand under her bikini bottoms, this time not taking photos. Brooke felt her heart rate rise.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa took her hand out and looked over at Brooke.

"What it look like?" Brooke's cheeks flushed.

"Well, it looks like you're uh..." Vanessa stared into Brooke's eyes and smirked.

"Masturbating? You hit the nail on the head." Brooke swallowed and slowly nodded her head. Seeing Vanessa masturbating turned her on more than she'd like to admit. Vanessa rested her head back against the folded up towel and spread her legs again, slipping her hand under her bikini bottoms. She started moving her hand and she let out a soft breath, all the while Brooke watching.

Brooke's pussy felt heavy and she slid her hand down her stomach until her fingers were in between her legs. She dipped her fingers under and slowly played with her pussy, feeling her clit and folds and dipping her finger inside. She was soaking wet, juices running down from her cunt. The slippery surface turned Brooke on even more, and she listened closely to Vanessa's quiet moans and breaths. Brooke could hear Vanessa playing with her pussy, squishy sounds thick in the air.

Vanessa sped up her fingers and so did Brooke. She was watching Vanessa like a hawk; paying attention to every time her legs twitched and every time she shuddered. Brooke's chest was rising and falling quickly, every circle of her finger intensifying her pleasure. She felt heat pooling in between her legs and felt her pussy pulsing and throbbing, and before she knew it, she was coming. She scrunched her brows and closed her eyes, letting out heavy breaths. She heard Vanessa's heavenly moans and soon enough they turned into gasps and quick breaths. When Brooke opened her eyes, Vanessa was looking straight at her.

"Who knew the beach could be so-"

"Excuse me ladies, would you like some water?" Brooke and Vanessa startled and nearly fell out of their chaise lounges as they deep voice bellowed into their ears.

"We're uh- we're good, thanks." The man nodded and walked away and Vanessa started laughing.

"The beach could be so what?" Brooke huffed out a laugh and put her arm on her forehead.

"Fun." Vanessa shook her head.

"Bitch you nasty." Brooke opened her mouth and gasped.

"You're the one who started it!" They both laughed and went back out to the ocean, dipping into the warm water.


End file.
